


Don't Listen to Them

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on Tumblr asking Jaiden + 'Don't listen to them. Don't you ever listen to them.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Listen to Them

Aiden was screaming, his hands held tightly over his ears to block out the furies as they flitted around him and reminded him of his past misdeeds. His eyes glowed blue and his claws began to dig into his skin ready to tear his ears out as he tried to ignore it.

"You will never know peace," One of them said as she knelt before him taking the form of someone he had killed. Her throat slashed open and blood dripping from her mouth as she spoke. "You will never know happiness. You will never be a good person."

"No!" Aiden screamed, lunging at the goddess who merely stepped to the side making him lose his balance. He fell to the floor and growled, turning to face her again as she took the form of another victim. The other two continued to circle him their faces changing. "I can change! I can change!"

"No one can change," She said, kneeling down and taking his chin, her fingers digging in. "Especially you."

Suddenly, there was a roar and the goddess was thrown aside. Aiden watched as Jackson fought them, clawing and growling until they vanished. The wolf turned towards Aiden, his eyes glowing blue. He pulled Aiden to his feet and held him tight. “Don’t listen to them, Aiden. Don’t you ever fucking listen to them.”


End file.
